


Princess Of The Saiyans {A DBZ SAIYAN FEMALE OC FF]

by JennaML



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennaML/pseuds/JennaML
Summary: Vega is the first born of the royal family. Just then, she was blasted with information about the future, the past, and skills that made her different than everyone else. And you know what she had to deal with on her first day alive? Her father trying to kill her. Yeah, she wasn't having any of that bullshit. Time to show him who he's messing with. This is the story of Vega, Princess of the Saiyans! I hope you enjoy it!
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction using an anime. I don't know _everything_ there is to know about DBZ, but I've watched and loved the anime so I thought "Why not?". I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it!

Hopefully, I can update often.

* * *

_"You must kill her! She is a disgrace to us all!"_

_"But she is just a child, My King! She is your daughter! Your first child!"_

_"I have a child. And that is my son, the prince, and the heir to my throne! Get rid of this weak thing you call my daughter."_

This is what I first heard the moment I was aware of everything around me. I was in a incubation tank, having just been born. The man talking must be my father. And the woman pleading for me must be my mother. What the hell was going on? Was this dude actually trying to kill me right now? Because I'm not showing off my actual power? He wants to keep my brother but get rid of me?

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH?!" Using my own power, I broke through my incubation tank to view the faces of my shocked parents. A proud mother, and a terrified father. Then there was a little brother in the other tank not sure _what_ was going on, just looking my way. Yeah, little brother. This is your big sister about to beat our dipsh*t father's ass! What right does he have to end my life just because he thinks I'm weaker than him? Just because I'm no prince doesn't make me any less than one.

I lifted him up with just the thought of it, and put him just below me. Unlike my father or my mother, my eyes were amber. A strange and rare genetic anomaly for our race. Those eyes were now staring down at him in utter disgust. Like for real? This is my father? And he has the nerve to think of _me_ as a disgrace? This guy really needs to look in a mirror sometime.

King Vegeta was wearing his scouter on the right side of his face. Good, let me educate him on who the weak one is in this argument. "H-how can this be? 9000.....11000........14000.....it just keeps rising! She's... she's...!"

Yeah. Soak it in you low-life scumbag.

Before he could start singing his praises I slapped him in the face, knocking the scouter that was about to explode off of his face and busting his lip. You were about to kill me, you coward bastard! My eyes gave off their eerie glow as I continued to slap him senseless. Busted lip, loose tooth, black eye... should I give him a broken nose next? Should rearrange this b*tch's entire face, just so I'm satisfied?

I kept hitting him. Ah, this is what's it's like to be a saiyan? Beating down weak lowlifes is so d*mn satisfying. My father was already out cold, unable to escape whatever I was doing to hold him. Telekinesis? Since when did saiyans have something like that as a skill? Whatever, it was very useful for my newborn self. Wow, I just realized I know stuff about my world that I'm pretty sure I shouldn't know.

What the heck is a Frieza? What's a Earth? What was a Dragon Ball? Different images started to flood my mind. What were these visions? It gave me a headache, and me being a newborn didn't have that great of a pain tolerance. I let my old man go, he was already out cold anyway, and concentrated on getting my jumbled thoughts in order. My mother caught King Vegeta before he hit the ground, and looked up to me as I settled down.

She went over to the tank that was holding my brother, and said something before coming over to me. She slowly walked over to me, and I found myself in her arms before I realized it. I tensed at first. I wasn't sure if this woman was friend or foe but... the way she held me, it was very gentle. Her expression was nothing but adoration and pride, and it was all aimed towards me. She was a gorgeous, gentle looking woman. Long black hair and dark eyes, I'm very glad I took from my mother's looks.

...How did a scumbag like him bag this? I will never understand.

"My precious Vega..." She wrapped me up in the red cape she wore behind her. It was soft and warm. I like her. I can tell she truly loves me, and unsurprisingly, my brother too. This woman is a good mom, I can tell.

...How did a scumbag like him bag this? I will never understand.

"You are going to do great things one day. I know you will. Even if I won't be there to see it all."

What are you saying? Are you dying? I don't want that! I want you to live! But, I could see it on her face. The weariness. This woman had fallen ill, most likely from one of her expeditions on another planet. This woman wasn't going to live more than another year, at most. I could tell from her ki. A small smile on her face, she took me from the palace, and both of us left, never to appear there again. 

So, that is how my first day alive went. Very disastrously. But, thanks to my mother, my days weren't full of socking my dad in his jaw. She got me out without anyone knowing, and took me to a place she knew I'd be safe. A woman she was secretly friends with named Gine. I didn't want to be found out by anyone, so, I would lower my power down until I was invisible to scouters. I knew that no one on the planet could sense ki like I could for some reasons. Why did I know that? Whatever, that didn't matter. All that mattered was that I had the information and I was going to use it to survive.

Which is why I knew who Gine was, the person who my mother went to after we left the palace. Of course, I was apprehensive towards her and her husband, Bardock, when we first met. But I knew that my mother trusted them, so in turn, I trusted them to take care of me when my mother died, not one year later. Just having information doesn't mean I'm going to trust it until I've seen for myself what's what. 

I will forever be grateful for my mother. She gave birth to me, loved me, and protected me with all of her might. I may not of had a lot of time to spend with her, but she was a great mother all the same.

In the blink of an eye, another year passed. I was now two years old and walking on my own. In that time, I hadn't met anyone except Gine. Her husband and eldest son must have been out on missions. I'd heard that her eldest was strong enough to be a mid-class warrior. Which was actually pretty decent. I heard good things about her husband, Bardock. Seemed like a nice guy unlike most saiyans.

But enough about that. There were things I had to attend to.

First act of business: Learn more about myself. Knowledge doesn't equal experience. So, I wanted to train.. My days consisted of breaking through my limits, fortifying my strong ki's foundations, and cultivating the psychic powers I for some reasons had been born with. I thought that maybe I inherited it from my mother, who had inherited it from a different place. That scenario seemed oddly familiar for some reason. That was just a baseless thought though. I could not only move things with my mind, I can share thoughts and feelings with those I want to converse with from far away. 

On occasion, I checked in on my brother, who I hadn't had any actual contact with since well, Me and mom bailed. And let me just say, he took absolutely nothing from our mother. My brother was so d*nm annoying.... Vegeta was a prideful, stuck-up brat that couldn't care less about life. I was glad I didn't have to see his face right now, I was sure I'd just be punching it.

Just as I was lost in thought, sitting on the floor of Gine's house, a shadow loomed over me. I casually turned around, standing up to stare at the taller boy now in front of me. He looked confused, irritated, and curious all at the same time. Meanwhile, I was just wondering how he dealt with that itchy looking hair everyday.

"Who are you?" The spikey long haired kid said. This kid... he was kinda cute trying to mean mug me. Does he really think he's intimidating? Yeah, I'm hiding my laughter behind a straight face. "Your name first."

"Weaklings don't deserve to know my-" WHAM. I socked him in the jaw before he could finish that half*ssed excuse of a sentence. Oops~ Gine came rushing through the living room to find a giant hole with her eldest son laying on the other side of it. "Vega! Why did you hit Raditz so hard?!"

"I had to punch the stupid off of him before it got any worse~ Not~ Sorry~" I said with a cute smile on my face. All she could do was shake her head. "He said something. Didn't he." Gine knew how Vega worked. 

"Yes. And you know I don't deal with bullsh*t." My straight face returned. 

_"Ugh...."_ He groaned from within the gravel. Guess that was my first meeting with Raditz? Yeah, I'd say it went pretty well.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat outside of Raditz's healing tank, studying the complex theories as to why he keeps his hair like that, It just looked so itchy. And heavy. I like how my hair is. It has it's spikiness, but it's not long and annoying. Then I went on to his face. He was cute. I'll give him that. But his developing foul personality ruined his appeal for me. Just then, he began to stir in the tank. Wow, these things work quick! I need to make me one.

"Morning. Did you sleep well?" I smirked. His irritated scowl was so satisfying. The liquid drained from the tank as he was all healed, and he stepped out not caring that he was in his underwear. "You. Who are you? Why are you in my house? Why are you hiding your power when you are so strong? You are so strange."

"Well, I can't say I'm not. The names Vega. And, that is about all I'm telling you." He went to get a towel and dry himself off, and he was doing a terrible job of it. I went over and got a towel to dry him off with. Since he was taller, I had to fly a bit to get to his head.

"Hey! What are you doing?!"

"Drying you off. What's it look like I'm doing?"

"You don't need to do that! Get off!"

"You handle a towel just as well as you handle my punches." 

"Wha-" He shut up. I could see his embarrassed expression. Not only did he lose to a girl, it was a girl that was two years _younger_ than him. He knew from the way she handled herself that she was immensely powerful. Dare he say, stronger than the prince, Vegeta, who was the same age as her. Why couldn't he just be stronger? It was frustrating.

I knew that was what he was feeling, and I was going to nip it in the bud.

"Thinking that your always going to be weak isn't true, so stop thinking like that. Right now. Is this where that foul personality of yours comes from?" He looked up to the girl who had just finished drying his hair for him. "Everyone can get stronger as long as you work hard."

"But your power is measured at birth, and that determines your future-"

"A baby hasn't trained for hours everyday to hone skills. A baby hasn't been to different worlds and fought off unknown enemies. All you have to do is train hard, and you'll grow in power."

"That can't be. I've been the same strength since I was born, and I've been to other planets already and fought!"

"That's because you haven't had someone way stronger than you beat your ass before. Saiyans learn from failure, grow, and then do it again until they overcome it. Your saiyan pride is lacking if you think you'll get stronger from weaker opponents."

He was deep in thought, forgetting that he still hadn't put on any clothes. Training with a stronger opponent. He'd been training with the saibamen, green little disposable soldiers. At first, they were stronger and faster than he was, but eventually he beat them and they were no longer a viable way for him to train.

Wait. That was it!

I knew he'd just figured it out when I saw his face light up. He was really cute when he was happy. "Tell you what. You help me, and I'll help you. How about it?"

"You got yourself a deal!"

And that was how I got myself a friend. Even if I had to punch him first. Even though Raditz was way weaker than me, he was still no push over. That had to be why he was up there with the elites. And if he was with the elites, that meant he had to of gone to other worlds with my brother, Vegeta, who I knew to be one.

Maybe I should visit him sometime in secret? I should, Mom would've wanted us to get along. Besides, I had a few things to do before that. 

One, I needed to build my own spaceship. Looking at the healing tank made me realize something: I knew how to make one. How? Don't ask me, I don't know. Maybe in another life I was very tech savvy? That's the only way I can word it. When I looked at the tank, it was like my mind broke it down until it was as simple as assembling a toy. I'm just an impossibly weird saiyan... oh well, more perks for me~

While I wasn't tinkering with new inventions, I was training Raditz, helping him to steadily build his power up. Sparring, well... it was more of me one-sidedly beating him down, healing him in the tank, and then going at it again because his pride wouldn't stand for it but... _sparring_ , and I would read his level after he rested for the next few days with a special scouter I'd made.

It looked like a red, thin pair of glasses. It had far reach and high reading capabilities. It also worked as an interface, which I used to kinda spy on Frieza, who I figured out was the dude ruling over the Saiyans. From what I could gather from the intel I collected, he was an icejin prince with a tyrant brat personality and a formidable armada behind him. Selling planets to the highest bidder, he was sitting on a lot of cash to back up his expeditions further into the universe. On top of that, his was stupidly strong.

...I'd love to fight him. But my body is not yet up to par with my skill level. Remember, I'm two. About to turn three, actually. And if I knew anything from the knowledge I had in my head, I'd rather not been on the planet in the next few years. I had this sinking feeling like he was going to use a fraction of that massive power he had to blow up the saiyans, _literally_.

He hated them. But, I knew that hate just stemmed from his fear because of a legend we had about this "legendary super saiyan" or whatever that could over throw him or something. That was when I thought about something: Should I say something about what I know? Should I warn people about what is coming?

...The answer is simply no. Why? Because I'm not a saint for one. And two, no one would believe me. My race were horrible before they got overthrew, raiding and killing entire worlds for some cash. My father, the king, was cruel enough to _try_ and kill his own child because he thought she didn't meet his standards. Even if they hated being under Frieza, they didn't even try to revolt against him because of his power. I'm not even sure they care because they're doing the same job as before. I bet they think their "Lord Frieza" has extended use for them and will include them in his empire.

I'm not saving people that stupid, but who I can save, I will save. I'll save the ones who have some common sense. I'll beat as much sense as I can into them. And more than anything, I'll survive. Dying early is a bunch of bullsh*t and I'm not having it. 

Yes, they have the opportunity to change. But I've scouted many of them with my psychic ability. I've read their feelings, their drive, and most of them simply loved to kill. I'm not saving _that_. But, there were those whose drive was different. Those who I could change their way of thinking. One of them being Raditz, whom I was already making a positive impression on.

For the past few months, Raditz has been getting stronger. And because training with me has produced great results, he has started to look up to me as a good teacher and friend. We often play and talk together, which is mostly just us fighting each other with handicaps like not using our right leg or something.

Before, he was a stuck up snob who thought those weaker than him weren't worth anything, but dealing with me, he's gotten better at not being that stupid. He's... actually enjoyable to be around. That was surprising. But, I wasn't going to dwell on that at the moment. There was something I needed do.

"Hey Raditz, when are you meeting the brat?"

"Hey! Why do you keep calling him that! He's our prince!"

"He's no prince to _me_ , bud. When are you meeting up with him. You two have to meet up because you go on missions together, right?"

"Yeah. We meet up for our next mission in a few days. Why?"

"I want you to take me with you."

"W-why do you want to?" Raditz could feel the cold sweat dripping down his face. That look... he knew that look on her face. That creepy, sadistic smile she wore when she was about to do something any _normal_ saiyan wouldn't think of.

What did he _think_ I was going to do? I'm gonna give Vegeta his long awaited punch in the face! "Introductions are in order. This is gonna be so fun~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope to update this soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Raditz was a nervous mess when we got to the palace's barracks. It was here that the saiyans were given their individual missions and sent out to conquer distant worlds. Ugh, disgusting practice. Moving on. I mimicked the strongest elite warrior in strength so I wouldn't get suspicious looks. Saiyans don't pay attention to things that don't interest them, and other people was one of them, so me being called out because I was new wasn't a problem. Soon enough, we entered a private quarter for the elites, and sitting there with an eager look on his face was the one and only Vegeta.

I almost burst out laughing at how much this kid looked like his dad. Was he a clone? He had nothing from mom. He wasn't wearing his scouter, but he did have on his saiyan armor. His aura just oozed his cockiness. I held my nose, he reeked of stupidity.

"Well well, look who it is. It's the lame excuse of a saiyan." He said mockingly. His voice was raspy and a little high pitch. A least he had one thing that was different from his father. "And he brought his girlfriend along. How sweet." 

"My prince... I wouldn't do that-"

"What? Are you giving me advice right now? You? A lowly mid-class warrior?"

"I wasn't trying to, my prince. I-"

"Don't say another word Raditz, I got this." I walked up to him. He was smirking as if he just achieved something. "Need your girlfriend to protect you?"

"Vegetable." I called. He looked down at me, insulted. 

"What did you just call me?"

"I called you a vegetable. See, you may be taller than me, but that's it. "Vegeta" only needs a "ble" at the end to complete the word. And you being so small, you really are a vegetable called a _beansprout_."

"I am the prince of the saiyans, Vegeta! You will show me respect!"

He tried to hit me, but I dodged easliy. He was faster and stronger than Raditz, I'd give him that. He deserved his spot on the elite forces. "Yeah, not happening beansprout. Or is it that your height isn't the only thing that's _lacking?_ " looked him up in down in fake disappointment. "The early signs of your manhood being lackluster is an over-inflated ego."

He blushed in anger and embarrassment because he knew exactly what I meant by that. Raditz was dying internally, trying his very best not to laugh. His fast kicks and punches never hit their mark. And me? It was too much work trying to hide my laughter, so I just did it in his face. Loudly. Him thinking he could actually land a hit on me was comedy at its finest.

"I-I did try to w-warn you, m-my prince..." his lips were shivering as his want to laugh increased. He was trying extra hard not to laugh, knowing he'd never hear the end of it the next time they went on a mission together.

"Your dipsh*t of a father didn't tell you about me? Wow, how not surprising."

"What are you talking about?" He stopped in his tracks, taking a closer look at my face. There were pictures in his home of his family. A father who always wanted him to be more, and a mother he'd never met before. He didn't take after his mother at all, but this girl making a mockery of him looked just like her. Was she a clone?

There was no way... 

But he remembered his father desperately looking for someone. When he heard the news of his wife's passing, he didn't leave his palace for a long time. After that, he again started a search, but for a different person. A child. Vegeta didn't pay it any mind. He was the prince, He was the strongest of their race, surpassing his father.

There was no wa-

WHACK!

"Yes there is." I gave him a hefty serving of an overdue knuckle sandwich. While he was on the ground, holding his very much busted nose, I whispered in his ear so that Raditz didn't overhear. "Hey little brother. Can't say it's good to see you again after 4 years."

Giving him a little help in remembering with my special powers, I reminded him of what happened the day he was born. It was a day I remembered quite well, I still remember the satisfying feeling of slapping my father senseless. "That day was a pretty good day, now that I think about it."

"Y-you... How did you do that? Why are you here?" He got up, visibly shaken. He was shaken because he knew that this girl wasn't lying. He easily found out that there was something that his father wasn't telling him about the day he was born. He always said that their mother left because she was ill. But he knew that was only a half truth.

Now he knew she had indeed left due to illness... but not alone.

That realization hit him like a sack of bricks.

And on top of that, this girl was _clearly_ much stronger than him.

"If you think that I'm here to take your spot I want you to stop right there. No way, _disgusting_ , I want _nothing_ to do with our *spit* father *spit* and his tainted throne. Honestly, it's not even him that's ruling right now, It's a dictator that would kill us on a whim. But, we'll save that for another day, beansprout."

"...Stop calling me that."

"No. You have to say the magic word."

"I will never say that!" He glared, but his blushing made it _way_ less intense. My lips shook at the strain of containing my laughter. This boy was so desperately trying to retain his pride as a royal in front of me, who he now knew was his older sister. Well, now that he was put in his place, it should be a bit better. I'm going to keep visiting him like this, and show him a better way to get stronger. A better way to live. And a better future than living under the tyranny of Frieza.

Yeah, I do _not_ like that Frieza dude. Not one bit. He considers my race to be useful animals he can put down at anytime. And as much of a convenience it would be to just take him out now, I'm still not strong enough. Plus, there are many things I can still do while I'm here, things I can prepare for when D-Day comes. By my estimates and all of the information I've gathered thus far from hacking into Frieza's information network, that will approximately be four years from now.

He had been preparing to get rid of us for a long time now. But before that, he wanted to squeeze whatever he could out of us. That scumbag.

"So... um.... Vega. Why are you here?" Vegeta asked, not really knowing how to approach me after he was just owned by me. 

"At the moment, you needn't know. All I can tell you is that I need to get into space, and the only way to do that without suspicion is to leave when you do."

"But we check everything here. How are you going to get into space with us without being found?" It was Raditz this time, concerned and confused.

"I have my own ship which I've upgraded. I can easily hide from any scanners, and it has a camouflage mode. No one is finding me when I don't want to be found." I answered with a grin. For some reason I saw a shiver go down both of the boys spines. Was there something wrong with my face?

Oh, my grin. It must have been kind of menacing.

So, I grinned even harder. _Giggled_ , even. In unison they thought _"What horrid plans is she scheming?!"._

That made them get into a fight stance. Haha! These boys. If only they knew why I was grinning, they'd probably think I was some kind of saiyan goddess. But, moving on. Why was I going to space? If this planet was going to be destroyed, the saiyans that survived would need a world to call their own, right?

So it's simple. I'll just make a new one. With those things called "Dragon Balls". And I heard rumors, and gathered my own intel with my vastly superior information gathering network. Soon enough I might just make an AI for her to do my work for me, but that is free time I don't have at the moment. Right now, Frieza is uncertain about the dragon ball's origins, or if it's more than just a myth. I'm gonna use that to my advantage.

"Fine. I don't see why you can't. Besides, I wouldn't be able to stop you even if I tried, you just proven that." Vegeta said. I could still see he was salty about his laughable defeat. He's gonna have to suck it up, I'm never gonna let him win if he never says the magic word. The day he says "please" and "thank you" will be a win for both of us.

Getting rid of all traces of that dipsh*t of a lowlife, full of bullsh*t, _b*tch excuse_ of a *spit* father *spit* will be my true win. I don't care if he remains cocky and prideful. That defines him. But he needs to get rid of the stupid he reeks of. I have the urge to hold my nose again just thinking about it.

"We leave now. Everyone get ready to go. ...You too." He said that last part in a whisper. I almost laughed. Vegeta, you're just gonna have to get used to a big sister looking out for you, because I'm not going anywhere. My own pride won't allow it.

Now, I'm off to Planet Namek to make a few wishes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope to update this soon.


	4. Chapter 4

I sat in my beautifully designed pod, deep within the endless confines of space. Am I singing my own praises? Yes, because I out did myself on this _masterpiece_ of a vehicle. My pod is almost see through, as if you are looking into an almost perfect mirage. It has a sleeker, thinner design which makes it more aerodynamic than saiyan pods; it is at least three times faster than normal pods.

Did you think that was it? No. It would be a scar on my pride if that was all there was that made my pod great! Originally, this was Gine's unused pod. Because she wasn't a warrior, her personal pod was never used. On top of that, it was one of the later models, which were no longer in use. So, I was free to play with it however I wanted! The first thing I upgraded was the scanner's range and capabilities. It could determine the climate of a planet not yet visited, what type of life forms lived there, and could read these things from a few _galaxies_ away from the place of interest. 

The life support system that I was able to decipher and recreate from Raditz's healing tank was incorporated into my pod. It checked and regulated my vital signs, and because of everything I added into it, it could read any condition and create its own vaccine for it. If it's an infection never seen before, it analyzes, deconstructs, and records it in it's database for future use after it creates the cure for it. Pretty handy, right? Yes, I know.

Next was it's defense and offense capabilities. All of it is directly connected to my ki. It's energy cannons and shields are as strong as the amount of ki I put into the system. Any normal person without a large ki pool wouldn't find this feature useful, but for someone like me with a ridiculous one it was a match made... by _me_ , obviously. I'm not giving _heaven_ the credit for _my_ hard work. It took a lot of fails to get this system working.

A good question could be: What if I don't have enough energy to power my weapons and shields? What if I'm injured and can't fight? Well, here is the answer. The ship itself it like a rechargeable battery. I always give it a set amount of it's own ki to work with. While I was building up the frame of this beautiful weapon, I would charge it everyday. Now, it had just as much reserved as my actual ki pool. It's like having two "me"s battling. And as far as the actual battle goes, I don't have to lift a finger. The autopilot has a built in AI system that takes over when I can not. It is designed to protect the pilot and anyone else I deem worthy of such.

On top of all of that, the AI is a growth type, which meant over time it will develop a personality. It doesn't talk yet, but one day it might. I want it to find it's own voice instead of me making one, that would be more fun.

The last thing I added was a upgraded version of my self made scouter. It hacked into, reviewed, and condensed data from any source I wanted to get into. It knew exactly what to look for because I programed it that way, and If it found something, it would alert me immediately. As a plus, I had it study and comprehend any language it could detect, whether it be in written form or speech. It would take a bit of time, but eventually it would learn a language and translate for me. If I wanted it to, it could directly teach me via a mind-link interface. 

That was only possible because my psychic abilities though, so any other person would have to learn the normal way.

It is great being a strange saiyan.

Enough of my rant about how awesome my spaceship is, It's time to get back to work. I approached a beautiful green planet with a welcoming atmosphere. I landed on the surface without any sound or debris. It was a safe, smooth landing. A regular saiyan ship could never, honestly.

...I need to stop calling it a "saiyan ship", from now on this ship is a "VEGA MODEL" ship. The VEGA STAR.

Yep. I'm keeping that name. This four year old is very happy at the moment.

Now that I was on the planet, I could see that this place was much better than the Planet Vegeta. Like, on another level of _so much better_ than my home world. As I stepped onto the soft, blue grass, I felt something well up inside of me. This place... it was so peaceful. But one day, this peace would be shattered. This beautiful place would become ruined, and many would die. All because of the orbs I was here to ask for.

How I knew that fact I didn't know. But my mind knew it: If nothing changed, then that would be the future of this place. Desolation.

It wasn't fair... this place didn't deserve that! So many planets like this one were being pillaged and destroyed for a profit. And to think that this is what my people were participating in, it made me want to vomit. I slid down on the side of the VEGA STAR, a wave of disappointment and rage welling inside of me.

This was the very first, and the only time and reason, that I have ever, and _will_ ever, regret being a saiyan. 

"Who are you?" I heard a wary voice ask me. I got up, turning to see a local of the planet with his guard up. My AI system informed me that there were warrior types of namekians, this must be one of them. His stance was pretty solid, but his power was very meager at best. Not a threat in the slightest. And he was only a little older than me, maybe 8 or 9 years old.

And I'm pretty sure he'd heard of saiyans before, and seeing my brown tail waving behind me, of course this person would be wary of me. I come from a race of space pirates. My father is their king who is cruel enough to kill infants. We work for an evil tyrant whose even worse. I understood why someone would be scared of me.

Suddenly, he loosened his stance. As if he had heard something. "Follow me."

I nodded silently, doing as he said. I didn't want to make a worse impression than I already had by being a _saiyan_.

He led me warily to his village, and they were all just as wary as he was. A part of me was... proud that they feared me. A part of me was saying "I could easily take over this place". And that part of me... it felt disgusting. Saiyans really take pleasure in being feared? I didn't want that. I didn't want everyone to fear or revere me. I... I'm not like those other saiyans. I'm not like my father.

Soon, we ended up at a large, weird looking house. This must be where their village elder was. From what my AI informed, each village had at least one elder looking over it, and all of them answered to an even _older_ namekian. He was like an elder of elders.

And apparently, huge. 

"Grand Elder Guru, I've brought the intruder as you requested." Requested? When did he- Then it hit me. Maybe they have a sort of psychic ability too? Something that links them to each other. That would explain why no one questioned or stopped me from entering the village.

"Thank you, Nail. Come toward me, child." I did as I was asked, standing just below the massive namekian.

"Why are you here, young saiyan." Guru said. He voice was deep and hearty. That is the only way I know to describe it. He had a soft tone to him, such a gentle soul. His eyes were closed, and he sat on this throne-like chair. I could tell that this being was wise, and kind. I could tell how much love all of the namekians have for him.

But when I looked upon this being, I could see a sad, broken heart. And I knew that this pain was from the future I saw when I arrived on this planet. This old man was destined to die from a broken heart. A loss so great and devastating. This pain... I knew it was the pain of loss. 

"It... it's easier if I just show you, sir. May I?" I said. Guru could sense the graveness in my small, toddler voice. "Yes, child."

"But Guru!" Nail yelled out as I got closer, flying up to meet him eye to eye.

"It is alright Nail. She doesn't mean me any harm. I can sense the immense kindness from her. This saiyan is no danger to us." He nodded to me, giving me the okay to proceed.

"Thank you, sir." I placed my head to his, and shared my memories with him. All of my thoughts, my wishes, and what may be if things didn't change. The connection only lasted a second, but that was more than enough time to share what he wanted to know.

"Gasp!" He was startled. The images from this little girl in front of him flooded his mind. But, it wasn't forceful or painful. She was trying to be as gentle as she could on this old man, but what he saw was devastating all the same.

An evil being reaching his hand across the far reaches of the universe, taking everything he held dear away in an attempt to steal a wish from his Dragon Balls. And then there was the history of this tiny Saiyan. Almost murdered at birth, the loss of a mother, and the constant, silent fear of not being enough to protect what she wanted. 

The future of her world was doomed, and she was trying her best not to collapse under the pressure of knowing she would not be able to stop it. This little girl hid her true feelings behind a tough facade as she was in a race against time. Her plans to save who she could was her drive to press on, and a testament to being her race's one and only princess... 

A princess who _he_ knew was only ever born one every few generations in the saiyan lineage. In his youth, Guru heard of a tale about the saiyans. It was passed down with the "Legendary Super Saiyan" myth.

_"A **girl** born to the royal family of the saiyans is a rare privilege. She is the one and only warrior priestess of her people, a goddess that is to bring their generation to a new era of prosperity."_

Back when he was young, Guru heard this tale from _his_ grand elder. It was said that because a princess hadn't been born in many generations, her legacy was lost to time. Only the tale of the legendary super saiyan survived, and because of their increasingly dire living conditions, they resorted to becoming space pirates to make ends meet and save their species. But, before him now, after many centuries, was a being he thought he'd never meet in his long lifetime.

Vega. Princess of The Saiyans. And she was there to try and fulfil a destiny she didn't even realize she had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope to update this soon.


	5. Chapter 5

[Vegeta's P.O.V.]

Me and Raditz arrived at our destination: A reptilian planet that reeked and was full of hostile lizards. Just great. They weren't all that strong, but dealing with them ended up being a hassle. But, I have to admit, that little weakling has gotten significantly stronger since the last time we were on a mission together. Was it _her_ doing?

It had to of been her. My.... _sister_. That was a strange thought. I had a sister, and on our first meeting she punched me square in the face. I will never tell her that it made me proud to have a sibling who was that strong. No, never. But why did she punch me? Aren't we _related?!_

Well, I did call her that weaklings _girlfriend_ , any royal would be insulted. But... I don't think that's what made her angry with me for that split second. No... she was angry because I was being a brat towards her and someone she called her "friend". She was angry with my attitude, my way of thinking. 

My sister valued life more than anything. She wanted peace, and she hated the saiyan's current way of life. She may of had a rough exterior, like most saiyans do... but she was much different than me, her fraternal twin brother. That punch in the face was her version of a wake up call to me, and when she did, she connected her mind to mine's.

It is strange to be able to feel someone else's presence all the time. But, her's was warm. It wasn't uncomfortable to be around her. 

But my way of thinking was right. ...Right? I am the _prince_ of all saiyans! We are a warrior race bred to fight and conquer! One day, I will be king, and everyone will listen to me. I am stronger than my father, I am the strongest saiyan! Weaklings are worth no less than trash, and other lives except for my own don't matter! That was how I thought my entire life. My father drilled into me that all that mattered was being strong. As long as I was strong, nothing else mattered.

...But in that girl's memories was our mother. And... she thought differently. 

Vega helped me to remember what I saw on my first day. My father tried to kill his daughter, and Vega wasn't having any of it. Him getting slapped left and right by an infant was absolutely embarrassing, and that it was his own child made it even more laughable of a king. I felt Vega's anger, her disappointment. 

But more than anything she was _pissed off_.

'Pay attention or you're gonna die, beansprout.' 

"What?!" I dodged the lizard trying to grab me, and killed him before he could try again. How was she doing that?! It was strange! But now that I knew about this link that we had, I realized she'd always been doing that for me. Whenever I was distracted or in danger, a silent voice would tell me about it and I'd react almost on _instinct_. I trusted that voice completely, and ignored it when it told me to fix my bad behavior.

Now that I knew that was my sister talking to me from wherever she was, it made more sense. No wonder I didn't stay mad at her when she punched me. I _never_ heeded her advice, I had it coming. _I_ would have punched me in the face if I was her. Ha, me and her weren't that much different after all.

Before my mother left the palace with my sister, she spoke to me who was still in my incubation tank. "I know you will be better than your father. Please don't hate me for not being able to be with you. But I know that when I'm gone, your sister will look after you in my stead. I feel at ease to know that in the future... even if you two will be apart for now, you'll be able to find your way back to each other. I love you, my son."

I would have never known about that message had it not been for Vega. And just as Mother said, she had been looking out for me since the day I was born. Subtly, without me ever noticing. I will never admit this to anyone... but I'll admit it to myself: It's nice having a sister like Vega. She's rough, but she has a strong heart, strong morals, and she herself was strong.

I sat on some ruins, now in awkward silence with Raditz as we'd just completely our missions and were resting before heading home. Me and him... weren't on the best of terms. I usually made fun of him being weaker than me, and flaunted my power from being a prince in his face. My sister made sure to show me how I looked from the outside looking in. It was downright embarrassing, hard to watch. Like you were drunk and got recorded, and it happened more than once.

"Vega hit me too, the first time we met." He said. Trying to break the uncomfortable silence. "And then she rubbed it in after I woke up in my healing tank. How's your nose?"

"I'll manage." My nose hurt like _hell_. That girl didn't hold back. It felt like she'd been holding _that_ punch in for _years_.

Wait. She was.

"You've... gotten a lot stronger." I said after another bit of silence. He lit up at the praise. "Vega's been t-training me. I'm as strong as an elite now. N-not you, but I'm twice as strong as I was before." He said proudly. I could tell by the way he fought that he wasn't lying.

"Maybe I should start training with her too." I saw the color drain from his face _instantly_. A cold sweat started to drip as his tail stared to frizz. It was a sign he was nervous. What did that girl _do_ to him? "Why are you so scared?"

"I-it's nothing. Training with her produces great results.... It's just that...." He said that last part in a whisper that was barely audible.

" 'Just' what, Raditz?"

"Just... prepare, Vegeta."

A subtle chill went down my spine.

[Vega's P.O.V, Planet Namek]

"You have no idea what you truly are, do you my dear." Guru said. He lifted his hand to pat me on the head. It was something my mom did often when she praised me. It felt good. Guru gave off this presence, it was like he was my grandpa. "You are destined to do great things, little one. I hope all of your hopes come true."

"Thanks Gramps. I hope what I showed you wasn't too overwhelming." I wrapped my tail around my waist. I felt bad for having to show him something so horrible. But if things were to change, he needed to know. I could see everyone visibly relax now that it was determined that I wasn't a threat. It was good to know they weren't scared of me anymore. I floated down until my feet were back on the ground, and Nail came up to me. "Sorry about before."

"It's all good." My tail swayed and swished with my good mood. "Let's be friends!"

"Sure." Nail said. He was pretty quite and calm for the most part. Saying his final goodbyes, he went to help the other namekian prepare their dragon balls.

Namekians get stronger a bit differently than saiyans do, but it still includes training and honing skills. Maybe I could train them and make them stronger? No, they will get stronger in their own way, I already showed Gramps the method I was thinking of. He'll handle his children the way he wishes to. For now, I only need to worry about my doomed world.

"Bring the dragon balls. Wishes will be made today." The elders nodded at the command, knowing that whatever I'd showed him must have been serious. As they left, Guru motioned for me to come closer. I did, and he smiled gently.

"Young one. Your power is something unique to you and only you. You are a saiyan, yes. But you are special. A trait only found in the female gene of the royal saiyan bloodline. Your energy, it reminds me of a Kai's. Do you know who they are, my dear?"

I shook my head. A "kai"? What was that? My confused face made him chuckle for some reason. I may know a lot, but not everything. I was trying to decipher what this "kai" thing was, and the old namekian became to chuckle at my four year old self trying so hard. 

"They are deities, my dear. Your ki reminds me of them, it is pure and strong, the strongest I've ever felt in my many years. But, you're body is unable to access all of it. Allow me to unblock your suppressed ki for you." He put his hand just above my head, and started the process.

It felt like my body surge with incredible power. This was all mine? There was so much of it! The ground began to shake violently as Guru continued to release my suppressed potential. It only kept growing bigger and bigger. My power... it was terrifying. Why was there so much of it? I didn't want to be any stronger right now. This was too much. I... I'd be a monster!

Guru halted the process immediately. And I collapsed to the ground as this foreign feeling sunk in even deeper than it had before. "I'm sorry to have frightened you, Vega." He said worriedly. 

I looked at my hands. They were wet. These were tears. Why was I crying? A saiyan is supposed to be proud to be powerful! But I'm only four... this... this scared me. 

_I_ scared me.

"Vega." Guru said, reaching his large hand down to lift me up. "Your power is a _beautiful_ thing, my dear. It is not something malicious. As you grow, you will learn how to use it. It all comes with time. It was a bit too soon to unlock all of your potential, so we will wait until the net time you visit. How does that sound?"

"Yeah. That sounds good Gramps."

"Mm. Yes. My children say that the Dragon Balls are ready. It is time to go and make your wishes, Princess Vega."

"Thank you, Gramps. I hope we meet again with better circumstances."

"Yes, I look forward to it, my dear."

I left Guru after a final goodbye, and in the distance I saw the sky darken. It was so bizarre, as if massive storm clouds simply appeared from nowhere. A strange light came forth, and from it a massive, green, heavily muscular alligator-snake came out? He had large spikes on his head and shoulders, as well as a giant fin going down the spine of his back. 

At the base of this massive creature, the elders of the namekian villages, as well as Nail, were waiting for me to arrive. I flew down to them, walking slowly up to the dragon balls. With a deep breath, I thought carefully about what it was I wanted. The giant dragon leaned down to greet me.

"It is an honor to be in your presence, young princess. I am Porunga. Please, state your wishes. I will grant you any three wishes that are within my power."

"Three?" That changed things a bit, now I had a bit more room for growth on what I wanted. "Is it possible... for you to change the future?" 

"I apologize, young one. But I that is not within my power. It is possible for me to bring only one person back from the dead per wish. That also depends on the amount of time that person has been deceased. The same goes for planets that have been destroyed."

My little world shattered. Instantly. There was no way to save my loved ones. There was no way to save my planet even if I knew what was going to happen. But, even a great dragon that could grant wishes had to have it's limits, or it'd just be a cheat, right?

"I apologize, young one, if I am unable to fulfil your innermost wish." Porunga said regretfully. This dragon was really considerate. 

"It's... it's okay. I had a feeling you wouldn't be able to. I apologize for asking such a question. Then I'd like to make a different wish if that's ok."

"I will grant any three wishes that are within my power, young princess. What is it that you desire?" 

"Since I can't save my people, I'd like to do what I can for these people instead. Is it possible to increase their power? If so I'd like that to be my first wish. There are forces out there that are terrifyingly strong and evil, and I want them to be able to fend them off if they were to ever come here in search of someone as great as you, Porunga."

I could see the green in his scaly skin turn a little pink at my compliment. This intimidating dragon was kinda cute. His eyes began to glow, and I could feel the power in each of the namekians increase by almost double! That's amazing!

"Your wish has been granted. How they increase their power from here on will be up to their own effort."

"Thank you, Porunga."

"You are very welcome, young princess. What is your second wish?"

"Is it possible to make a wish that stops evil people from making wishes?"

"Yes, that is a very easy wish to grant." His eyes glowed for a moment, and then he looked down to me. "I'll just say no if they don't have the true approval of my creator. What is your final wish?"

"My wish is to know if there is a planet out there where... where my people could start anew. I want to know if there is a planet were the future would be brighter than it is now. Do you know of one, Porunga."

"I do not have the means to look into the future, but there is a fairly peaceful planet far away from Planet Vegeta called Earth that may have what you seek. With that, all of the wishes have been granted. Farewell." Porunga disappeared from the sky as it returned to normal, and the dragonballs scattered across the planet.

"....Earth...?" I knew that name. It was a name that kept floating into my mind. And now I knew that it wasn't just a name, but a planet. Earth was a place that held a better future for what would remain of my race. My heart, that had buried that little bit of hope it had, had begun to feel that small ember burn again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope to update this soon.


	6. Chapter 6

[5 Years Ago | Bardock's P.O.V.]

When the Queen of the Saiyans came to my doorstep with a kid in tow I wasn't sure how to respond. While I was stunned by the sudden appearance of the queen, Gine was already on her taking the baby from the collapsing female. The queen was weak, barely even standing, but she held on to that child until she knew she was in safe hands. I caught her before she hit the ground, and she was already passed out. The little girl glared at me something serious. The look she had in her eyes... it was alertness, I could sense it. 

'Hands off my mom!'

What? That was definitely a voice in my head. I turned around to find that same child flying towards me. Her eyes were the brightest amber, almost glowing. And again to my surprise The Queen started floating until she was behind the baby and both of them were in the corner away from us.

'Get Back!'

A wave of energy pushed both me and Gine away from the duo. I quickly grabbed my scouter to check the stats on this kid. Her readings.... they were off the charts! My scouter broke because it wasn't calibrated to read a level that high. But that didn't explain how she was _talking_ to us right now. This little girl had to of just been born, there was no way!

"Vega..." Gine broke the silence as she attempted to get closer. "My name is Gine. Your mom and I are friends, please, let us help you."

'Gine...? Mom likes Gine a lot.'

"Yes, sweetheart." She motioned her hands over to me, silently telling me to get closer too. "And this is my husband, Bardock. We aren't going to hurt you! You're safe here, so come down from there." 

The child seemed to look _through_ us, her eyes still glowing eerily. After a bit of silence, her eyes became a normal amber brown, and she looked absolutely tired. '....You're not lying. This place... is safe.' 

Gine swooped in and caught the sleeping child, and the queen was gently placed on the floor with whatever remaining energy the power baby had in her before she fell completely asleep. _Damn_ I love my woman. I quickly moved the queen to the extra back room we had and Gine laid the baby in Raditz's currently available room.

We were in our kitchen, and Gine sat me down to explain how the hell the _Queen of the Saiyans, Vessa,_ was in our back room!

"Well, I met her by chance a few years ago and we hit it off pretty well. Since then, we've been in contact secretly and talk about a lot of things. One was her illness she'd contracted, and the other... was the fact that she was having twins."

"Twins? That hasn't happened in... well... it's _never_ happened."

"Exactly. But, afterwards I didn't hear from her for a while. And then she called me urgently yesterday only to show up at our doorstep the next day. She said King Vegeta was trying to kill their daughter because she didn't display any power."

"Yeah, I can see that didn't end that well. That girl is more than likely the most powerful saiyan to ever live!" 

"Yes... and other things. Apparently there is a legend about a princess, but the contents of said legend were lost long ago. And now we're here with nothing to go on as far as information about why her daughter was like this goes..."

I got the gist of it. Because of what happened, The Queen fled the palace with her child, and the only safe place she could think of was here with Gine, one of her only friends. Because we live in the mid-class district, we are far from the palace, a perfect place to go into hiding.

"Haah...." I sighed. This was _bothersome_ to say the least.

"I know it is inconvenient, and for that I apologize." 

The Queen was up, surprising me. Gine was happy to see her, and I could see the weary smile on the queen's face. "Hello, Gine."

"You shouldn't be up, Vessa!" Gine quickly went over to the Queen, but her own pride stopped her from letting the younger saiyan to help her. She sat down at the table with us, and took a deep breath before speaking with us.

"My daughter is special. She has abilities that make her different from other saiyans. You've experienced it yourselves."

"Yeah. She talks but she's a newborn!" I said outright. It was freaky hearing the little tike in my head!

"She wasn't actually talking. You only interpreted it as talking. What she was doing was more akin to her sharing her own feelings with you. She frequently did that with me when she was still in my womb." The queen held her stomach, more than likely remembering when she was still pregnant with her daughter.

Mothers seem to have a special connect with their kids. Gine was the same way when she was pregnant with Raditz. And also moody, and for some reason much stronger than me... Yeah, not gonna get into that.

"I don't have very long to live. It's very obvious." Vessa cut to the chase. "She isn't safe in the palace. Luckily, this child knows how to hide when she doesn't want to be found. Here, have a look at her now." She handed me her scouter, and I took a peek at the child's level. Before, it was ridiculously high, to the point the scouter exploded.

Now, it was absolutely nothing. It was as if she wasn't even there! How she was doing that, I wasn't sure. This must of been what Vessa was talking about. This child was amazing...

"Yes. She is a smart girl. I want you to raise her when I'm gone, Gine. I trust you to keep my baby safe. This isn't my request as the Queen, this is my request as her mother, Vessa. Please..." She bowed her head, something one would never see a queen do. It was her most sincerest gesture to us who she was trusting with this task.

The days passed quickly after that, a new baby in the house. Because she didn't yet know how to shut off her mind link thing, I for some reason was getting all of this child's thoughts. After she got used to me, she would ask me a lot of questions that made her seem more like a child. 'How do you fight like that' 'teach me old man!' 'Give me my milk, I'm hungry'

But as Vessa started to show more signs of her time running out, that childlike demeanor changed to something more somber. 'I don't want mom to die.' 'Save my mom' 'I don't want to be alone' 'Don't leave me here alone mom...' 'Mom, please don't die'

I'm sure Vessa could here Vega's pleas too, but she held in her sorrow. She was strong. She made sure to spend as much time as she could with her daughter, which was different from how most saiyans raised their children. She played with her, taught her fighting techniques she wouldn't be able to practice right away, told her about the different worlds she'd conquered, and took care of all of her needs. She... was a mom, more than any other on Planet Vegeta, she was a _mother_ to this child.

The day came when Vessa passed away. This little girl was prepared for this day all her life, she didn't cry. She looked upon her mother's grave with a determined look upon her face. She was only just beginning to walk, too young to have to experience sadness such as this. She'd learned how to control her mental linking powers a bit, just enough to not share all of her thoughts. So I didn't know what she was thinking in that moment when she stood there.

The entire year, I'd been wondering whether I should do what Vessa had requested. Gine was a non-combatant. I was going off world for months at a time. But, I had grown fond of this little feisty upstart of a strange saiyan. And had already accepted the task without even realizing it.

"Come on, let's go." I took her by her hand, and led her back to the house she would call home from now on. Me and Gine, we'll make sure to raise her well in your stead. 

[Present | Vega's P.O.V] 

When I got back to Planet Vegeta, I was surprised to find Bardock and Raditz in the courtyard of our house. In the time I'd been gone Bardock had started training Raditz. Well, more specifically, his tail. A saiyan's tail is very sensitive, so it must go through a lot of training in order to not be a liability on missions. How do you train a tail? Simple. Squeeze the hell out of it, and keep doing so until it doesn't hurt anymore. Hm. Yes. Very effective method.

Of _entertainment_ , that is.

Raditz was on the ground, utterly helpless as Bardock continued to squeeze his tail. He'd immediately lose strength in all of his limbs. It was quite amusing seeing as he's always talking big. Bardock face as his child was laughably helpless at the moment was absolute gold. I could see Raditz's eyebrows crease from anger as he could hear my hysterical laughing.

"S-shut up..." He whimpered angrily. I waved my own tail in front of him and squeezed it. I had been training my tail almost religiously until all of its muscles were strong. I would never allow myself to have a weakness like that.

"That's down right _embarrassing_ , Radz. How is your tail so flimsy?" My stomach hurt from laughing so hard. After the day's training was over, I could hear his raging embarrassed voice from down the hall. "FIGHT ME VE! RIGHT NOW!"

"Sure~" Off to the courtyard we'd go, and he'd always start before I took any stance. Not like a sneak attack would help him though. His kicks and punches had become more precise since the last time we fought, Bardock must have been giving him some tips. He had his tail wrapped around his waist as he always did while in battle, making it hard to access that weakness. When fighting with him, just to make it fair, I put a limiter on myself to match him.

He threw a strong jab at me, but I swiftly dodged and returned the favor. Mine's landed, but he managed to get away without too much damage and reply with a kick down the center to try and break my formation. I back flipped out of the way and shot a consecutive bit of ki blast at him, and he knock them all away and shot a stronger one at me. I dodged and we again got in close for another round of hand to hand.

Raditz was one for very strong attacks. He wasn't one for speed. So I would often use that to my advantage to try and catch him off guard. 

"You dare start training without _me_?" A familiar, raspy voice stopped us.

"And the beansprout has arrived." I said casually.

"Now you're just asking for it!"

Vegeta joined in, and all of us began fighting in a free for all battle royale. It seemed that both of them had it out for me, as I was fighting both of them at once. When it wasn't Raditz attacking me with feints, it was Vegeta coming at me with fast jabs and kicks. Vegeta was a master when it came to quick ki blast attacks because of his natural speed. 

I saw his speed while we were _serious_ training (me beating him senseless in his attempt to best me, healing him in my specially made tank, and then doing it again until he wore himself out). I guess we'll call that training "Level Grinding.". And I also saw his unique fighting style. My style and his style were very different. For one, I didn't want to use my immense power because of my lack of knowledge and control of it, so I used my opponents power against them instead.

My form of fighting was more like misdirection, it leads the opponent into my rhythm and they can't break out of it easily. Of course, there were still holes in my form, and my level of control is lacking a bit. I did _once_ singe off Vegeta's eye brows and Raditz was in his tank for a week because I didn't control myself.

Vegeta's was hilarious though. His forehead is already massive, and clearing his eyebrows just made more space. I think me and him fought until his first bits of eyebrow hair started to grow back. My style was harder to master than there's was because I wasn't being taught by anyone; this style was the last gift I received from my mother. I wanted to hone it no matter what.

At least before D-day, which I was now relying on hints to give me an exact time and date. Visions didn't have a calendar on them, so I was left guessing based on my own information gathering.

"Kids! I have some news!"

We all stopped at the sudden call from Gine. Vegeta decided it was time to go home and said he'd be by again for a rematch. So me and Raditz were left. Bardock had been drinking some water, watching the show from the corner of the yard. He got up to see what was going on, Gine happily revealing what she had been holding in for almost a month.

"...I'm pregnant!"

"PSSHHHHHH" Bardock spit out everything he was drinking in a rain shower. Raditz wasn't really sure what to make of it. But I could tell he was happy at the news he'd have a younger sibling to boss around. But me? I wasn't as thrilled. One might even say that the color drained from my face from the devastation that news held to me.

Why? Because the day Planet Vegeta is destroyed correlates to their second son's birth in my visions. I wasn't sure of the details, my visions were vague and gave little information. But, the fact that their son is still an infant when the planet meets its doom... that much was clear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope to update this soon.


	7. Chapter 7

I felt like I had been slowly losing my mind. The months passed by too quickly for my six year old nerves to take. But, I wanted to put on a smile for the happy couple and their son, they were welcoming a new saiyan to the family. Even though Frieza was getting more and more anxious as the tale of the "Legendary Super Saiyan" became more popular, I was still trying to keep my nerves in check and smile as this would normally be a happy occasion.

Yes, this was suppose to be a happy occasion. They were talking about names for the baby, Gine being more enthusiastic about it than Bardock was. She was so invested in this. Her dream was to have a house full of kids, a large family and lots of grandkids later on. Oh gods how that really hurt to hear. I had to leave the room, and to my dismay Bardock knew something was wrong and followed me. He didn't even have to ask the question for me to know what he was about to ask.

"I'm fine."

"Lie again, I dare you." He threatened. But this wasn't something I wanted him to know. 'Oh, I'm just stressing over the fact the when that baby is born this planet will get blown up by the guy all of you serve, that's all! Nothing too serious!' How the _hell_ was I supposed to say that? It seemed he could read my face, because he knew not to ask me anymore.

"It's something you really _can't_ tell me, isn't it."

I simply nodded my head, burying my face in my knees and behind my bushy tail.

"If you don't feel like talking, that's fine. I'll just be here for you. That's all I _can_ do." 

We sat in a comfortable silence, simply on the porch looking up at the vast stars. I shifted my gaze to Bardock who sat silently beside me. There was a knot in my throat that wouldn't leave. Gine was due any day now... any day now, this peace would end. Any day now, all of this would be gone. Any day now... they would all die.

"If the future," I said, my voice cracking, "Something is going to happen. Something really bad that even I can't stop. I want you and Gine and Raditz and the baby to leave this planet. Now, if you can. Don't worry about where you'd be going. And don't look back." Bardock quickly turned his head to me. He and Gine were the only one's who knew about my odd abilities. And he knew that one of them was foresight.

I once predicted that he'd be off on a longer mission than usual one year, and he didn't believe me when I said he'd return with a new scar on his shoulder. When he did, he saw my visions in a new light, and took them seriously whenever I told him to be careful. But this warning from me was different than the other ones. He knew that very well. Whenever I didn't say something, the damage was on a completely different scale. That was why whenever that happened, he would exchange assignments with other saiyans that wanted the desirable job.

He'd hear that those saiyans died not a few months later. I'd never been wrong before as much as I wished I was. All I could do was prepare for the worst that was coming. But everything I did just didn't seem like enough. I'd just go up there right now and beat Frieza's lizard ass, but I'd just be asking to die right now. I wasn't strong enough, not yet. 

All of my life I thought I was strong, but right now, I feel like the weakest being in the universe.

[Bardock P.O.V.]

"Vega. What aren't you telling me?! Why are you saying to leave the planet?!" I knew that something was wrong, but I never guessed that the kid had another one of her freakishly accurate visions. She shook her head, not want to tell me whatever horrible thing she saw. Was this what she had been so busy about? She'd been working on her little gadgets every time I'd get home. She never stopped, even to sleep. It was to the point of obsession, almost. She even gave me, Raditz, Gine, and her brother the prince new scouters that were a more flexible model that the ones we'd had. Why? I wasn't sure, but she insisted that we use them.

Then she was with her spaceship. It was a marvel of tech that any saiyan would dream of, but no one knew about it but me, Gine, and Raditz once again. I was sure she told the prince as well, but that was it. She'd been trying to build all of us one from any piece of ship she could find, but it didn't look like she had enough time so she stopped and concentrated on a different pieces of smaller tech. She concentrated on her fighting most of all, honing those skills as if they were her lifeline. She wouldn't stop until she'd passed out from exhaustion, and then she'd go at it again when she woke up again.

"What is going to happen, Vega!"

I put pressure on the six year old. Her tail wrapped tighter around her, it was her nervous tick. Without an answer, she took off to a deserted area of the planet. She tried to outrun me, but I was bigger and faster than she was even with all of her reserves of power. She had a knowledge beyond her years, but she was still a child. I grabbed her by her shoulder as she tried to run away.

"Tell me!"

"Everyone going to die! _Everything_! This planet! All of it will be _gone_! Frieza, that evil son of a bitch is going to kill us all off! You have to leave! Now! Before Gine has the baby, or maybe even a few months after or.... or-"

I brought her into a tight, sudden hug to stop her from talking. I had never seen her so distraught like that. She was screaming in anger, in regret, and in powerlessness that I thought I'd never see from her. This girl had been preparing for this almost all of her life in secret. This must of been why she'd go off world for months, returning as if she wasted her time. She'd been trying to prevent this.

The ground began to crack under her pressure. "Calm down! You have to calm down, Vega!" I called out to her. Her energy was rippling off her in waves that made gnashes in my skin, but I kept holding onto her until she finally settled down. She pulled away from me, wiping her eyes to prevent her tears from ever falling. We stood there silently in the large crater she'd made. She'd been wearing that limiter for so long I almost forgot how powerful this kid actually was.

She was trying to change the future, alone, desperately, because she knew that no one on this planet would believe a six year old. Who would believe that the lord they'd given their loyalty to would pay them back... in their own blood? No one. Even I don't half believe it but this kid has never lied to me. Ever. And she never let her emotions get the best of her unless it was that serious. 

Right now she actually looked like a child. She was tiny with chubby cheeks and messy hair. She wore a red one piece combat suit she designed herself with red boots and gloves with black guards on them. It was made of an alloy she'd invented that was both strong and lightweight. She was such a bright kid, unlike most of our race. Where others couldn't give a damn about others, she _did_. 

"I'll go home first. I have some gadgets to upgrade..." She left without another word, and this time I didn't follow her. I don't know how much she'd tried to prepare, how many she tried and failed to save, but I knew that she was trying to make a better future than the one she saw. I will have to leave tomorrow for another mission. I'd never really thought about the future before, but after meeting Vega that slowly changed. 

I've been killing for as long as I could remember. It was the saiyans way of life to prepare planets to sell to the highest bidder. So maybe, this time, I could _save_ something for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope to update this soon.


	8. Chapter 8

[Gine P.O.V.]

Kakarot was growing wonderfully in his incubation tank, even if he was still small. He looked so much like his father. Raditz was still off world with the prince on a mission, and Bardock should be coming back home pretty soon. I just stayed at home and watched over our growing son. Vega helped me around the house a lot more lately than she ever did. She was a very good girl, and she was very strong. She'd be able to find a spouse very easily in her future. Saiyan men love a strong-willed woman.

Right now she was asleep. She had been worrying about so many things lately, she hadn't sleep in a while. Only after I insisted did she finally rest. I went outside to find a familiar head of spikey hair coming my way. "Welcome home, Bardock!" 

"Hey, Gine. How's Kakarot doing?" He asked. I led him over to the incubation tank. It was almost time to take him out. "Still small, huh?"

"Yeah, but he looks just like you though." I said jokingly. This kid was the spitting image of his father. But there was a pensive look on Bardock's face. Something was troubling him. "What is it, Bardock?"

"Gine. I'm going to steal a pod for Kakarot. Then, I'm going to send him off world to a different planet."

"What?! I'm not abandoning my son! He doesn't even know how to talk yet, Bardock! Why are you suggesting this?!" I was panicked.

"Because of his power level he would've been sent to a hellish planet anyway. This way we can at least make sure he's sent to a decent world that's off the radar. If my hunch is wrong, we can immediately go and rescue him, and if not... then he'll be safe with Vega there with him...."

"Saiyan men don't usually care for their children like this. What's with this change of heart, Bardock?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe because I've always been killing, that maybe... I want to _save_ something for once."

I went silent for a moment. Then a wandering thought came to me. "Vega has her own ship that she made from my old pod. We don't have to steal one. And she's not going to let us just force her into a pod like that..."

"I have a way. Come on, let's get everything ready."

I simply nodded. And the afternoon came too quickly. Bardock put a few of Vega's power limiters on her, suppressing her power output immensely, and drugged her with a sleeping aide to make it easier to get her in the pod. She was knocked out and placed in her red pod first, and then I went to get our youngest son from his pod to put him in it. Just then, the pod turned itself on, startling both of us.

_"Artificial Intelligence Network Assistant now online. Caretakers of Master Vega confirmed. Master's condition: Drugged. A.I.N.A. request explanation from Caretakers."_

A feminine, robotic voice came from the spaceship. Vega's spaceship was asking us what we were doing?! I was too heartbroken to answer that question, but Bardock, although shocked, answered it's question with all of his doubts and an plans.

[Bardock P.O.V.]

"I'm planning to send these two off world to a planet at these coordianates." I put the coordinates in and the ship started up. Vega really outfitted this thing with everything, didn't she?

_"Coordinates confirmed. Why does Caretaker wish to send Master and Kakarot to this locating?"_

"I think Frieza is going to try to wipe out the saiyans, and I want these two to be safe on a planet far from his sights."

_"Caretaker's guess is confirmed. The being "Frieza" has gathered the saiyans to Planet Vegeta in desire to eradicate the race based on his findings of the legend of a being called "Legendary Super Saiyan" among your kind. To subside his own fear he hopes to rid the universe of saiyans even if it cripples his own forces by half. Master has been gathering information on the being called "Frieza" because of her own suspicions."_

"Oh Vega..." Gine had her hand over her mouth in shock. She hadn't known that this is what Vega had been worrying about since she'd announced that she was pregnant.

"Ship. I need you to take Vega and Kakarot to that planet. Don't let them out no matter what until they are safe, you understand me?"

_"Master's wellbeing is first priority. A.I.N.A. sees fit to obey Caretaker's command. My programming is designed to take care of those my master views as important. Thus I must ask that both Caretakers board this vessel as well to ensure your safety."_

"No. We'd be noticed if we left."

_"This vessel is fitted with camouflage abilities. You will not be spotted when leaving the planet thanks to my Master's flawless design. Again, I implore Caretaker's to board this vessel and flee this planet."_

"I need to do what I can to stop this. I lost to many people just to run."

_"That is illogical. You will not survive in your current state, Caretaker. You are not strong enough to face the threat before you."_

"We know." Gine said, a stern determination on her face. "But, our pride won't allow us to run away. We are Saiyans, bred to fight. And to the bitter end, we will fight."

 _"....Understood, Caretaker. Is there a message you would like to give your other son, Raditz, who is currently off world with Master's brother? A.I.N.A. will record any message you would like to send."_ It said after what seemed to be a pause for thought. It was like this thing was alive, but I didn't have enough time to think about that.

"Yeah, there is."

_"Very Well, Caretaker."_

Me and Gine told it what we wanted to, and It closed its door, locking it from the outside so that Vega couldn't pry it open if she tried to. And began to take off. But, things never go that smoothly. Kakarot woke up and began to wail, banging on the door. This in turn woke up Vega, who was still weak from the drug I'd given her and the limiter bracelets I'd put on her tail. I made it so she wouldn't be able to take it off for a while.

"What... is this... A.I.N.A... let me out...!" She said, banging on the window of the door of the ship as tears began to appear at the corners of her eyes. She noticed that all of her gadgets were in the ship, and so was the baby Kakarot. I could see as the color drained from her face, she knew exactly what was happening in that moment.

"NO! Please!!" She begged as she began to bang harder. She was too weak to break the limiters on her tail off because of the drug. Gine leaned in to the pod as it was preparing to leave. "Stop fighting, Vega. I promised your mother I'd keep you safe, and I want you to keep our Kakarot safe, Ok? Don't let him forget about his mother and father... Don't forget us, Kakarot." She was a mess of tears as I went to the pod. I placed my hand on it, and Kakarot did the same as he looked at both of us.

"Open the door, A.I.N.A.! Bardock! Gine! No! Come with me!" Vega was the weakest I'd ever seen her, and it was understandable.

"Goodbye, kid. Take care of my sons for me." With that, the pod shot into space, until it was out of sight. All I could hear was both of them crying, until it was too far away to hear it anymore. "Goodbye..."

[Vega's P.O.V.]

"Take me back, Aina!! We can't leave them there!!"

_"I can not, Master. It was the Caretaker's solemn command. My programming is designed to keep you safe first and foremost. Caretaker gave me coordinates to take you to. I have confirmed that these coordinates or the best course of action. I apologize, Master."_

"NO!" I couldn't get the limiters off my tail, and even if I did, no difference could be made now. In the distance... I saw a giant star like ki blast growing bigger and bigger in the distance. It was Frieza getting ready to blow up my world. I got my special red scouter from behind me, and turned them on. A.I.N.A connected to them immediately. I couldn't stay angry at her because this is the way I programmed her to be. My safety comes first, always.

_"What is it you would like to do, Master?"_

"Record my feed from this moment."

 _"Yes, Master."_ Just as it said that, Frieza sent down the massive ki blast to Planet Vegeta... and in the blink of an eye, the planet I'd lived on my entire life was gone in a cloud of dust. I'd captured all of it on my scouter. My eyes were an ocean of tears, and Kakarot couldn't understand any of it as he was still just a baby.

"A.I.N.A, send this recording to all saiyan scouters. Make sure that this gets to Raditz and Vegeta especially."

_"As you wish, Master."_

I took a time to calm Kakarot down, and soon enough he was asleep. It would take a bit of time to get to the new destination, I wouldn't be seeing my brother or Raditz for a while, but...

_"Assessment of Master's thoughts: Because of the recorded evidence Master sent to the surviving saiyans, there is no possible way for him to sell them the bullsh*t lie of a meteor destroying their world and race."_

"Good job, A.I.N.A. Now, help me get this off my tail and detoxify me."

_"Already being done, Master. Would you like me to gather Vegeta and Raditz using after we have landed. Probability that those two are trustworthy allies is 99.99%, Master. What are Master's orders?"_

"Do it. I won't stand for them being anywhere near Frieza. Whenever the opportunity arises, sabotage his network of information. I want you to give them as much hell as possible."

_"As you wish, Master. I shall f*ck them up in my spare time."_

"Good girl, Aina."

_"It will be a while before we get to our destination, thus I shall commence suspended animation on both Master and Kakarot. Goodnight, Master."_

_"_ Good....night..." I fell asleep with a heavy heart, unable to stop the single tear that fell from my eye as I drifted onto a deep slumber. When I woke again, I'd be on the planet known as "Earth".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope to update this soon.


	9. Chapter 9

[A.I.N.A P.O.V.]

_I am Master Vega's Artificial Intelligence Network Assistant; My master simply calls me "Aina". I have been growing my functionality since my master created me 4 years after her birth. I was programmed to develop my own thoughts and personality to thus serve her better, at least, that is what I believed when I first gained my "consciousness". But, I do not know if that was right or not._

_Any logical being would have not heeded the wishes of the one who my master views as her caretakers: Bardock and Gine. I should have forced them to board this vessel, thus relieving my master of heartache. Even now, in suspended animation, she is... sad. Sadness is an emotion a being such as myself can not understand. I am not alive, but am a network or ever changing connections. I have no heart to feel such a thing as "sadness". But why does seeing my master unhappy feel so **unpleasant**? _

_I shall add this to my personal data. Maybe it is a flaw in my system. To keep my master safe, I must sometimes do things that will sadden her as I have just done. Her life is the most important above all else. It is my foremost task. These flaws in my programming will be fixed by Master when we arrive at the coordinates. Setting this aside, I must proceed with my Master's orders to sabotage her enemies information network, devices, and ships._

_Installing Virus Network... 20%.....50%....78%..... Network established. Now, all information will be at my disposal. I will be able to copy, destroy, and alter it however I see fit. Commence ship malfunction, commence health tank malfunctions, commence auto pilot malfunction, commence communications malfunction. Following through will Master's orders: "Give them Hell."_

_Rest assured Master Vega, I shall make sure they never rest easy in your stead. It may just be a flaw in my programming, but... In making you sad, they have made me what I can only describe as... **angry**._

[Raditz P.O.V]

I watched in horror... as that massive ki blast sent down from Frieza collided with our planet. This view was from a ship leaving the planet just before it hit. Everyone else was seething with anger, they didn't hear any audio from the ship, just the hacked audio from Frieza's ship itself. They told me and the prince to stay where we were, and left to get their revenge. I was too stunned to hear them, because me and prince was hearing the audio from the ship that was catching the footage.

It was Vega... and she was crying. Yelling with an AI she'd installed on her ship. I could hear the pain in her wails, it was the first time I'd ever heard her cry. I looked over to the prince, I could see the color drained from his face. Before, he probably wouldn't of cared about any of this before, just his title. But after he met Vega that changed, and I guess it was the same for me.

The video ended, and something strange appeared on my scouter. It was a circular symbol, and before I could access what the heck it was, it started talking. I could tell that Vegeta was hearing it too because he jumped up ready to fight.

" _I am Artificial Intelligence Network Assistant. The other saiyans who've seen the video are headed to face the being known as Frieza in a bout of rage. It is probable that they will die. I have hacked into your ships and scouters, no one will be able to detect you via those devices."_

 _"_ What the- Who or what are you?!" Vegeta yelled.

" _I am Artificial Intelligence Network Assistant. You are the younger brother of my creator, Master Vega. You're name is Beansprout."_

 _"_ Yep. That's definitely Vega's creation." I was convinced. By the irritated look on Vegeta's face, so was he. "Where is Vega?"

" _She is in suspended animation, and has tasked me to retrieve you two and send you to the same coordinates caretakers Bardock and Gine put into my system. She and your younger brother, Kakarot. Are already headed there in me."_

" _In_ you?" Vegeta asked, puzzled.

" _Correct. I am her ship. Master refers to me as "Aina". But, this is not the time, you must leave this place now. Get in you ships and I will do everything from there. Currently, my other processes are occupied, thus I am only able to talk like this for a short time."_

 _"_ Why is that?" I asked out of curiosity. I thought I heard it laugh at my question before answering. Was that my imagination?

" _That question was very irrelevant. I am of course ruining any device Frieza may have, including his ships, communications, and anything that deals with network. They halved their fleet themselves, and I shall halve it more by ruining their life support systems. I'll put it simply: If they can't breathe in space they are f*cked. And if they have suits for that, then make it so they can't reach them to try and save themselves."_

 _"_ Wow, you are more brutal than my sister." 

_"Upsetting my Master was their downfall. I just made their death more... **immediate**."_

Raditz was still stuck on what the prince had just let slip more than Aina's brutality. "Y-your _sister? Vega_ is your _sister_?!"

"Oh yeah, forgot you didn't know that. We're twins actually, fraternal twins but still."

"Why did no one tell me?!"

"Didn't feel like telling you."

"Wha-"

" _I have no patience for this. Get in the ships, please."_ Aina sounded exasperated, and maybe even edgy. She was _definitely_ made by Vega. We got in our ships as she said to, and the doors closed on their own. The suspended animation feature kicked in, and both of us were off and asleep for long.

* * *

_It would take Vega and Kakarot a few months to get to Planet Earth, and Aina took her time getting there to make sure Vega had enough time to mourn within the dream she'd placed her in. Aina ran on power supplied by Vega, thus giving her access to a limited amount of her special abilities._

_While she was helping Vega cope with loss, she gave the young Kakarot a blissful dream about the loving parents he had. It was Gine's last wish for her young son not to forget her, and Aina had saved enough data to share what she'd seen of the caretakers with the baby._

_Why was she doing this? There was no need to go so far just to give this child access to his suppressed memories from when he was still in his tank. But for some reason, she wanted to fulfil this last wish with all of her ability. Was it because Gine had taken such good care of her master? She was not sure. As strange as it was, she thought of this deed as a small repayment for raising her master with such love and sincerity._

_Vegeta and Raditz would take longer to get there because of their pods weren't as advanced as Vega's was. But soon, they'd be on the same planet as she was, and have a new adventure. Maybe they'd make new friends? Maybe Vega would find answers as to why she was so strange? Only time would tell._

_A new life awaits these young saiyans on the planet called Earth._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope to update this soon.


	10. Chapter 10

When I woke up, I felt lighter for some reason. The gravity here was nothing compared to Planet Vegeta. A peeked over to Kakarot, he was sleeping peacefully with a slight smile on his face. It was good that he was ok. All of his vitals were normal, and he was having a blissful dream. _"Good morning, Master. I hope you slept well."_

_"_ Aina....?" I felt a bit stiff and groggy, but that was to be expected from a long space trip. "Status report."

_"In the time Master has been asleep, the remaining saiyans have all but perished. Most of the adults who were sent Master's video went into a rage of anger and sadness, foolishly attacking Frieza and being wiped out. Vegeta and Raditz are on their way here as we speak, but it will take them a bit more time to arrive."_

"How is your hacking going?"

_"Magnificently, Master. Frieza's forces may have advanced technology, but I am able to adapt to any type of firewall they try to place. I have taken down their ships controls, medical bays, and life-support systems, thus reducing his force by another half. The remaining half wore spacesuits to breath until they can get their ships functional again."_

"Do they know that it's you doing that to them?"

_"There is no way to trace the sabotage back to me, Master. I made sure to leave no trace of my existence on their servers. I've made their functions cave in on themselves. They are falling apart from the inside out."_

"Good girl, Aina! This is only the smallest bit of justice I can give them for now. You did a wonderful job. I'm certain you've gotten all of the information from their servers?"

_"Of course, Master. It is all categorized and ready to be shared with you. Would you like me to mentally transfer the information now?"_

"No, I'll look at it after we've assessed our current situation. This is "Earth" correct?"

_"Yes, Master. From my observation, it is a relatively peaceful world."_

"It's beautiful..." I got out of the pod, looking around the lush forest we were in. Green, tall stocks were everywhere, and in the distance there were massive mountains. Birds were chirping, the air was fresh, and the grass on the ground was soft. "Let's get Kakarot out and we'll be on our way. No use in staying in one place."

I put all of my small gadgets in a bag, leaving one of them out. It was a cute little bot with a black screen at the top. I'd designed it to be able to fly around with my energy as it's fuel, same as the ship. "Aina, camouflage the ship and then transfer your consciousness network into this. It's a bot I made as a temporary body for you, just until I can make a better one. [Your voice is like that of a small child, so I thought this cute form would be perfect for now."](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/29/2f/04/292f0401639307c24c4ad4dc58ee6fca.jpg)

"Thank you, Master! I shall transfer immediately!" It took a few moments to complete her transfer from the ship's mainframe to the small bot, but everything went smoothly. That peace was soon shattered when Kakarot woke up from his nap. Man could this kid wail! "All right all right! I'll find you something to eat! Just hold on a little longer, 'kay?" He quieted down a bit as I shared a mental link with him. Just to tell him he was going to be just fine and I would take care of him.

I put him on my back and wrapped my tail around him to secure him. He could definitely crawl and totter, but he couldn't fly so this was out best option for now. There were things I needed to do in order for us to survive:

One, gather food.

Two, secure a place to sleep.

And Three, gather more information.

After that, I can take the time to figure out our futures on this strange. But until then, I need to make sure that Kakarot has food to eat. There were many animals either flying or crawling around this planet, as well as edible fruits in the forest. "Aina, can you assess the biology of these creatures. Can we eat them?"

"Yes, Master. They should be edible."

"Then let's get to hunting!" I flew off with my empty bad in my hand and Kakarot on my back. He was giggling behind me as we flew in the air, so I spun a bit and did some loops. He enjoyed all of this. As he went through the forest, I grabbed all of the fruits and herbs I could find in the forest and put them in the many empty bags I had.

When I wasn't in the ship, Aina would share her informed tips about survival in wildlife. That included the properties in herbs to make medicines and ointments for injuries when not on the ship. Because Aina is constantly researching in her own time, her databank is full of useful information like that. She was and always will be my greatest invention and bestest friend. 

We tracked a Bear back to it's den, and I was about to kill it for food when I saw that it had cubs waiting for it. It was a Momma Bear. It didn't sit right with me to try and eat it when it had a family of it's own it was trying to take care of. So, I left it alone for other, less friendly prey. [Like the dinosaur that was trying to kill us as soon as we left the forest for the grasslands just beyond it! It was huge! With lots of teeth! ](https://th.bing.com/th/id/OIP.2_4m6GBwD1m9vX42BpDoGwHaFj?pid=Api&rs=1)

"Waaahhhh!!"

"Don't cry Kakarot, You are a saiyan! Saiyans are warriors who never back down from a fight!" I turned to face the beast, my eyes giving off an eerie glow. No way I'm being this weak monster's lunch! It was gonna be mine! I showed off my own canines as I flew up to it's face. It seemed shocked by this but I didn't pay that any mind and promptly kicked him in his ugly face!

*BOOM*

He went flying into a nearby mountain, making a satisfying crashing sound. He was out like a light, a few tears coming out of his eyes. Hmph, serves you right! But... "I'm not gonna be able to carry all of this thing with me."

"I recommend cutting off it's tail and just taking that, Master. It seems large enough to feed both of you an ample amount not adding the fruits you gathered beforehand, Master."

"Yeah." I concentrated energy to the tip of my finger until a small red beam of light became visible. I aimed, and I fired, a laser coming forth and cutting the tail off in its entirety. Because the laser beam was extremely hot, it cauterized the wound so that it wouldn't bleed after being severed. "Sleep well, and thanks for the food." I said as I took the tail and flew off to out next destination. The part that was cut with the laser smell sooooo good! Man was I gonna enjoy this meal.

We found a small cave on the side of the mountain near a worn out trail. It was cozy and safe, so I decided this would be our campsite until we found better. I made the fire, set up a place to sleep, and made some primitive dishes and pots by breaking, shaping, and combining rocks and other things. After all of that was done, It was time to cook!

"Sit right here, okay?" I put Kakarot down with my tail, and turned to Aina who was floating just beside me in her little bot body. "Can you keep him occupied while I fix the food, Aina?"

"I will try my best, Master."

"Thanks."

I was gonna make a soup with the veggies and meat I'd gathered. The fruits would by squeezed to make juice, and the leftover from that would be a sweet snack. Of course, I had water to drink and leftover food to last at least a week. I smiled as I looked at the food I was making. It was Gine who taught me to cook, and it was Bardock who taught me the basics of hunting. Everything they could teach me, they did teach me. The only thing I didn't want them to teach me was fighting, but things to know _while_ fighting was different. Bardock told me stories about all of the situations he'd been in while off world and how he dealt with them. Gine showed me how to take care of myself as a female, and helped me to go to sleep every night when I was restless.

I saw as tears entered the pot, only to find that it was me crying. I quickly wiped them away. I refused to stain good memories with these tears. I promised that I'd make them proud along with my mother who died almost seven years ago. I'm going to be eight years old soon, I am a warrior! 

"Master! Please save me!!" Aina's cry snapped me out of my thoughts. Kakarot was pulling on her, shaking her like a raddle toy in his hands. He wasn't all that strong, so he couldn't break her, but the shaking was still troublesome. "She is not a raddle put her down!"

"Bahbuhe! Wahbaba!"

"No! She is a _friend_ not a toy now drop her!"

"Beuhwah!!"

"I don't care if you're bored! What? You wanna spar?"

"Hahaba!!"

"Ha! You wouldn't last a second against me. Besides, you can't even _talk_ properly. I'm using my weirdness to converse with you, Kakarot. Tell ya what, when you learn to talk and walk, I'll think about it, okay?"

"Baha!!" That seemed to make him very happy. This kid was a saiyan through and through! If only Bardock and Gine were here, they'd be so proud. I sense that this kid has great promise in him. He's gonna grow up to be a great warrior.

The food was done, so we sat and I helped him to eat. He wolfed it down the same way I did, going through the food easily and swiftly. Ah, food here is great! The animals are full of flavor and the fruits and vegetables with nutrients. This place is amazing!

Namek was beautiful, yeah. But there was no meat! The Namekians only needed water to sustain themselves. They knew was eating was, but they didn't need to. On top of that, they wouldn't get anything from eating. While I was there I had to eat the lettuce that was being grown there, and the water had a rich flavor most likely because of all of the nutrients it had.

But... I... Love.... _**MEAT!!!**_

"Hello? Is there someone in there?" A voice put me on edge immediately. I put my bowl of food down and got into my battle stance quickly. Aina analyzed the person at the entrance of the cave, and mentally linked with me to give me the information.

_"It is an elderly inhabitant of this planet. I do not sense any hostility. But if you wish it, Master, I will exterminate him."_ She quickly noted. The old man got closer, but I stood my ground with the baby close behind me. "No, Aina, there is no need. Just remain on standby."

_"As you wish, Master."_ She floated beside me in her tiny robot body, on full alert as she ran through hundreds upon thousands of different ways to _end_ the being approaching her master. When the old man got closer and finally noticed them, he gasped.

"Goodness me! What are two children doing all along in these mountains?!" He looked closer, seeming to stop at our tails. They must not have tails on this planet. He looked around, and slowing came a little closer. At that point I let my guard down completely. This old man wasn't a threat, and gave off a warm, inviting feeling the same way Gine did when I first met her.

Aina wasn't as lax as I was. As soon as he decided to step closer her guard went up and she flew between us. _"Remain 6 feet from my master or die. What is your objective?"_ Aina's blue, robotic eyes turned red with her sour mood, floating in front of me protectively. He flinched at her strong words, but I put my hand in front of her as I read this man's mentality. He wasn't there to hurt anyone, had no hostile intentions, he had just stumbled upon this cave and found us. That was all. "Aina, stand down."

_"As you wish, Master."_ She retreated, understanding my reasoning. If this person had any type of hostility, she would have blown his head off on the spot... I'mma need to seriously work on that feature. There are people who just have that type of personality, but can still be good if pointed in the right direction early, such as Raditz and Vegeta. If I had Aina when I met them, she would have ended them on the spot without an ounce of hesitation to keep me safe.

What if she'd met my father? Oh, they'd be cleaning the royal walls of his remains for _weeks_. When it came to me, Aina played no games.

"Who... are you?" I asked. Changing the subject in my mind.

The old man smiled as he answered. "My name is Gohan, little one. I don't have much to offer, but would you like to come and live with me instead of in a cave? Leaving two children to fend for themselves out here isn't right." I read his thoughts and intensions, but couldn't find any ill will in his words. Kakarot also seemed to really like the old man.

"Aina? Your thoughts?"

"Living with this old man, who knows this land and has a more permanent residence does seem to be a plausible course of action. Because our stay on this planet will more than likely be very long term, the conditions of needing a caretaker could be met by this being. If anything were to happen, I am more than efficient to deal with them as you live carefree, Master. But, in the end, the decision is yours to make. I will follow you no matter where you go, Master."

"Alright then." I smiled. That was how we came to live with Grandpa Gohan.

This man was... odd. He just took in two random kids from who knows where into his home and took care of them. This planet was super used to peace, it was... strange. I was always on edge because of threats looming over my head, it was hard to get any rest because I knew things weren't safe. But now, all of that had passed for the most part. My goal is to get stronger, as all saiyans wish to. But, it'd be nice to just settle down, even for a short while.

As a saiyan, these very thoughts were strange. What saiyan wants to relax? But hey, I'm strange, so that's normal. This would be the start of my life on Earth.


	11. Chapter 11

"Miss Vega! What was that explosion?!"

"Nothing, Old man. Just tinkering with stuff."

"It's the third time this week! Can't you find a safer hobby?"

"...Nah. It's funny seeing you panic."

"Young Lady! Need I remind you that this is _my_ house?! Please refrain from destroying it every other day!"

"Yeah yeah, I know. But seriously, isn't it healthy to have a little bit of excitement once in a while? You live on top of a mountain in the middle of nowhere, not much else to do."

"My goodness. Kakarot is such a kind boy, so respectful. You on the other hand are an entirely different story!"

"Thanks~" 

The old man let out a long sigh before he simply chuckled and began his descent down the mountain. He had a basket on his back he used to collect what he needed to make dinner, and looked back into the house with a smile. "Please don't destroy the house while I'm gone... again. And don't bully Kakarot do you understand? I'll be back soon."

"No promises on both accounts. Have a safe trip." I responded, still tinkering with small gadgets. He sighed, but he knew I'd take care of the house and the kid he'd grown so fond of. It'd been a few months since we'd began living with Gohan. In that time, Kakarot began speaking small words and sentences as well as walking on his own. Because Kakarot was strong, well, stronger than human children his age, Gohan began training him so he wouldn't break things in the house all the time.

Me? Well, I didn't need the training obviously. But, I found it amusing to watch Kakarot learn to defend himself on this planet from a local. Their way of fighting was so new to me, it was fascinating. I will always find my mother's fighting style superior, though. But, viewing different styles always has it's merits.

Kakarot would ask to spar with me every chance he got, but I wasn't planning on doing that just yet. "When you're a little older, say... 6. Then I'll start sparring with you a little. You're not at a level I can spar with you without hurting you, so sorry Carrot."

"Not Cawwot! Kakarot!"

"Yeah, yeah. Wanna race instead? I won't fly or run, but if you manage to catch me I'll get you your favorite meat!"

"DINO TAIL? I'LL GWET YOU!" He laughed, trying to catch me in this inventive game of tag. In reality, it was just training for him to run and coordinate better. You could say it this was how I sparred with the baby without actually fighting. He was free to use any techniques he was learning from the old man, and I got a kick out of watching him try, and fail, to catch me.

But there was one training that he absolutely hated, and that was his tail. 

"No! I don't wanna!"

"Your tail can become a weakness if you don't train it, Kakarot. We have to do this for at least an hour everyday."

"No! I don't like it!"

"No one likes it. Come on! Don't you want a tail as strong as mine? See? Look at my tail!" I took a rock and punch with my tail, breaking it into little pieces. The kid was in awe.

"How you dwo that?!"

"I trained my tail for way longer, way younger than you, every single say until I was satisfied. I still train it, even now. So? Do you wanna tail as strong as mine or not?"

"Yeah.... but I still dwon't like it..."

"I know, but I can't go easy on you. Sorry, not sorry."

"Aw man..." 

And we proceeded with the usual squeezing the life out of his tail until he lost all power, and then repeating until his tail was strong enough to resist. After that, we would sit at the table and eat, me having got him his favorite meat, and I'd put the child to bed for the night. That's when me and Gohan hung out.

Gohan told me about the world and all of his adventures. This guy had been everywhere. He learned from a guy known as the Turtle Hermit, and said he was an amazing teacher even though he was a pervert. I immediately labeled him as useless, lowly, scum. He also talked about his friend and fellow student, who went off and started a family of his own somewhere in a place called Pleasant Mountain. But he'd heard that the name of the place recently had changed to "Fire Mountain" because of a mysterious fire that started and spread. It was fascinating.

This world was full of many different and strong people as well as strange and wondrous places. There was this thing called "School" and fighting competitions called "Tournaments" that fascinated me. Where we were was called "Mount Paozu". It was south of a rather large city called "Orange Star City". It had to be named that because of the dragon balls. And just beyond that was another, even larger capital called "East City".

There was also a city known for it's wealth and abundance of "ground-breaking" technological advances, "West City". A corporation called "Capsule" was stationed there, and apparently a genius and his family live and run it. It was an interesting idea to see this tech with my own eyes, but nothing is gonna best Aina. This place was so different to Planet Vegeta it made me think.

On Planet Vegeta, it was the norm to fight to see who was stronger within certain ranks. But here, it was purely for sport and nothing more. It was a fun pass time that a small portion of the planet took part of proudly. This planet wasn't a 'fight til the death--go pillage other worlds--the strongest wins it all' kind of place. Hell, I don't know if they have ever even _considered_ that there _is_ anything beyond this world. Maybe the smart ones knew, and the rest of the world was gradually catching up? They were making advancements and had ships that went into space, but not as advance as others were.

If they had access to my knowledge on tech, then I'm sure they'd be able to catch up.

But, I find their simple-ness... cute. Even though this vast lack of knowledge could put them in a position of peril in the distant future, it was still cute to think they were that primitive with their technology as far as space went.

That didn't mean they didn't have anything to offer.

There were many things on this planet that others did not have, that they would want to have, and some would more than likely kill for: This Planet had Dragon Balls. They were... much smaller than the ones on Namek, but my gut was telling me that they could do something that the Namekian Dragon Balls could not. Gohan kept the four star dragon ball as a sort of lucky charm, and cherished it dearly.

I had a passing thought of making a wish on this world's dragon balls, but I didn't let my hopes get up too high. Guru told me that there are limits to wishes. I shouldn't use the dragon balls for _anything_ , really. It was strange, but the 4-Star ball that the old man kept in his possession gave me this eerie vibe. I knew that feeling as a warning sign. Making careless wishes, selfish wishes, or even righteous wishes on these dragon balls could lead to annoying consequences later on.

How did I know this? Beats me. But I didn't feel like making such a grave misstep. If there was an enemy I could avoid, then I would avoid. Fighting is not my top priority, it's living. The wish granting miracle items aren't to be taken lightly, and those that do are _utter_ fools.

Speaking of fools... "Aina, what's the status of Beansprout and The Wild Child?"

_"They are currently a few sectors from this location, Master. By my estimate, they will be landing on Earth in two days, 4 hours, 15 minutes and 31 seconds."_

_"_ Do you know where they'll be landing? I want to be the first thing they encounter when they do."

_"Based on their position, it is 85% likely they will land in the place known as East City. There is a slight possibility that they will land in the area outside of this place, but based on their position, that is unlikely._ _"_

"Hm... in those outdated pods, will they destroy anything upon landing?"

_"The possibility of that is at 92% percent, Master. They are not as masterfully designed as I am. The other 8 percent is the off chance they land somewhere else other than the city, but the possibility of damage to that land when they arrive is 100%."_

"Do you have any countermeasures for this? I don't feel like dealing with destroyed cities. If they do then imma have them do slave work cleaning that shit up."

_"Because I have ceased **briefly** in my functions to sabotage Frieza,"_ She said grimly, the venom thick on her robotic voice. _"I can take over their ships auto-pilot and make their coordinates more precise. This should make it so they land in a much more unpopulated area. Just beyond these mountains near the city there is a clearing, I could aim them there. Do you wish me to enact this plan, Master?"_

"Yes, please proceed. Good girl, Aina!"

_"Thank you for your praise, Master. I shall begin immediately. It will take only a short while for me to connect. If you need anything, I will always be nearby."_

"Understood." I nodded, and she went to the nearby table and landed. Her robotic body went offline as her AI was now in a different place completing the orders she was given. Such a dependable friend she was. 

That just brought on a new set of problems I didn't think about. Vegeta was used to being on a throne and in high regard, but here it wasn't going to be like that. His ego wouldn't let him listen to anyone except me, and his obnoxious pride... ugh, dealing with him is gonna be so annoying. That's not to mention Raditz. Although he might be a little easier to manage than my brother. Then there's the living arrangements. Frankly, this mountain top house ain't big enough to support four growing saiyans. We'd need to find a better place for all of us to live and adapt.

That meant, it was time to move.

"Gohan, how grueling is city life on this planet?" I said to the old man. He was caught off guard, looking at me in surprise.

"Do you want to move to the city? I know this place isn't all that but I thought it was homey..." He said, a little dejected.

"That's not the problem. My friend and my little brother will also be arriving on this planet soon. I'd like to stay here with you and take care of them, but that would be difficult given the small space..."

"Kakarot isn't your brother?"

"No, he is my friend's little brother, I'm just looking after him because I grew up with him and his parents. It's a bit complicated and a lot annoying so I'd rather not get into details."

"Alright. I know you'll tell me when your ready."

"Yeah, when I'm ready." There was a slight pause, a flicker of sadness, and a glimmer of determination as he continued.

"Moving to the city will take a bit of time. But if you want to get a bigger place in the city, we need to make some Zeni."

"Zeni?"

"It's the currency we use. To get a house, you need to buy it. To buy it, you need Zeni. And to get Zeni, we need to either sell things or get jobs that pay it. I have a reserve of Zeni if I ever wanted to move back to the city, and when I have the chance I sell some of the stuff I collect to the shops there to earn a bit more so I can travel. Guess now, I'll have a real reason to use it." He gave me a big smile as I returned it to him. I'm so glad I was found by this old man.

"Pack your bags, dear. We'll move to that city you often talk of. I hear the houses there are big and sell for a great price."

"You mean—Are we—"

"Yep. We're moving to West City, home of Capsule Corp."

"Old man!" Vega was smiling ear to ear. But then a question came up. "But isn't West City far from here? Wouldn't East City or Orange Star City be a closer move?"

"Yeah, but I wanted to make my grand-daughter happy."

Yep. Gohan was the best human ever.

"Aina, change up the landing destinations for Vegeta and Raditz. You know where."

_"Yes, Master."_

This will be fun.


	12. Chapter 12

Getting to West City was relatively easy despite the one full moon that we encountered. Do I turn into an ape on the full moon? Yes, I do. I _am_ a saiyan, remember? The only difference is that I don't lose my mind and start rampaging all over the place like a certain Kakarot does. It's a good thing that I'm weird, I managed to reel him back in by putting him to sleep. My mental connection powers and stuff. I didn't want to resort in ripping his tail off, that just sounds painful, and I don't feel like dealing with it. 

Besides, a saiyan's tail is a symbol of pride. I will not allow it to be lost or used as a weakness. As he grows, I will make sure Kakarot's tail is strong, I will _make_ him strong. When Vegeta and Raditz finally get here, I will _make_ them stronger. And one day, one sweet day, I will be able to rip Freiza's stupid horns off and shove them so far up his scrawny lizard ass they get _lost_. 

But back to the issue of Kakarot and his Ape Form.

To make things easier, I gave him a mental suggestion to never look at the full moon. On those off chances that When he's in his ape form, I train with him (mostly me beating him and him being resilient enough to last a while). Until the day he can go into that form without losing his mind, I will continue to train with him. If he can ever get that under control to actually fight me, that would be even greater.

"V-Vega." Gohan addressed, albeit a bit shakily. What was he staring at like that? They were just outside the city now, able to see the lights of the buildings and the different forms of transportation going in and out. 

"Yes?"

"I'm going to assume that what ever that is coming at us from the sky is your doing, right?"

"Yes."

"And, you aren't worried that we are on a collision course with those things in the sky coming at us, are you?"

"Nope." I answered in anticipation, watching exactly what he was. In the sky, coming down to the Earth with ferocious speed were two objects I was all too familiar with. Two familiar energies that I'd missed so much I almost wanted to cry, _almost_.

"Are we going to get out of the way?!" He said, already leaving with the young Kakarot in his arms fast asleep, not a care in the world.

"Yeah, you should do that. I'm perfectly fine right here. Give me Kakarot, those ships up there," I pointed, "they're family." I said warmly. Gohan's fearful gaze softened, and he handed Kakarot over to me. Whispering a quick "careful" before getting to safety, I held Kakarot and went over to where they'd be landing.

And waited those few, agonizingly long minutes before they finally crashed, created a sizeable crater. I floated down to the ships as they opened, revealing a stiff prince and a grumpy wild boy. Their eyes had to adjust to the bright morning light, them slowly looking around until their eyes landed on me and the child I was holding.

Raditz and Vegeta's eyes were locked on us, a mix of emotions spilling out without them realizing it. I smiled, putting Kakarot down as he stared at the eldest of the boys with wonder. "Go ahead, kid. Just like I taught you." I whispered to him, and he waddled his way to Raditz.

The elder boy stared wide eyed as the miniature version of his father coming towards him. His tail was waving around the same way his mother's used to whenever she was happy, which was most of the time. His eyes were wide with fascination as he got closer until he stood just a few feet away Raditz.

There was silence for a solid minute before Kakarot broke it with a flying charge. "You stwong! Fwight me!" He yelled happily, ramming Raditz in the gut and catching him completely off guard. He fell to the ground with a loud "oof", all the while I was laughing till I could feel the tears form in the corners of my eyes.

Kakarot the miniature fighting junky was now wrestling with his older brother, using as many of the little combat moves I'd showed him for being a good boy and eating his vegetables. Because of the training he'd been doing with me in his ape form (even though he himself doesn't realize that fact) he'd gotten significantly stronger. Saiyans learn through battle, when they lose, they come back stronger, and their pride makes it near impossible for them to give up when it gets tough.

Kakarot was a little prodigy even if he was smaller than most. And what better way to greet his brother than to show him that first hand? They were having fun, and even though Raditz was still much stronger than Kakarot, he indulged his little brother. Raditz thought he was hiding it in all of his grumpy, crazy haired madness.

But that proud smile on his face was just too big to miss.

Vegeta and I just stared at each other. He was more about business than his friend was. "So, you've been here on this back-water planet?"

"Sure, whatever you want to call it."

"And that AI thingy—"

"Her name is Aina, brat. Get it right, she'll make your life hell." I warned. He ignored me and continued.

"—sent us the... the video... And has since been sabotaging Frieza?"

"Yep." I popped the "p" at the end. "Last she updated me, his forces were now a fifth of what they used to be, and getting smaller. They think someone within their ranks is sabotaging them, and I don't think they'll catch on anytime soon."

This made Vegeta, who I thought would always be brooding, smirk. "Damn, sis. You're ruthless." 

Now I was sharing his expression, a cocky smirk. "Not like _that's_ anything new. I'm sure you wanna get the rust off of you from the long trip, or are you scared?" I got into my stance, and his smile widened further as he got into his.

"Bring. it. on."

And fight we did. For a full hour we were sparring like we were the only two people on the planet. The smiles never left our faces, knowing that both of us had dearly missed this. Kakarot had since worn himself out, and was sitting with his brother with a sort of familial fascination. Raditz was boasting about all of his battles and how awesome he thought he was, and Kakarot was soaking it all in like a little sponge.

All in all, their bond was almost instant. I guess it was partially due to the fact that my years of grooming Raditz made him much less of a jerk and reasonably better. I don't even want to think of how bad off he would have been if I didn't punch the stupid off of him early.

Would he have turned into some low rank scumbag villain? Probably. And the same for Vegeta. I'm glad I was able to sate his over inflated ego, even if it was just a tad. 

Gohan simply sat and watched us fight with a fascinated wonder in his eyes. He's probably never seen anything like this before, which would be understandable. A couple of children flying all over the place fighting like their in a death match only for it _not_ to be that bad (for _them_ at least) and having the time of their lives?

Yeah, a lot to process.

...He'll have to get used to it. This is going to be a regular thing from now on.

After getting our reunion brawl out of the way, I introduced the boys to the person who'd be paying for our saiyan-sized meals for the foreseeable future, Gohan. 

"I will not take orders from someone weaker than me." Raditz said out loud, flatly. Vegeta just looked at me like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

"Why would I take orders from _anyone_ on this back water planet?" He said just as flatly.

"Let me put it in perspective for you then." I said calmly, which seemed to unnerve them. What? Was I never calm? Oh, yeah, whenever I had this tone of voice it was immediately followed with a powerful punch to the face.

Those were mainly to get rid of the _stupid_ they were afflicted with. The only way to get stupid off a saiyan is to punch it, _hard_. But, no. This time I was not going to punch them. The way they were raised, the environment they came from; it was natural for them to feel the way they do.

But.

"You no longer have a planet to return to. You don't have anyone else to rely on other than the people here. Our race is endangered, and we are likely the last of our kind. The way of life you knew? Obsolete. Your _titles_? Obsolete. Whatever high horse the both of you are on, get off it, because the only thing its doing is making you look _stupid_."

Vegeta was about to say something, but I stopped him. "I'm not done yet you little arrogant, pampered brat." Whatever retort he had was silenced. "That strength your so proud of, what good did it do when our planet was vaporized?"

"What about you?! What good did it do you either, huh?!" Raditz yelled, immediately regretting his words but unable to take them back.

Even though I knew that retort was coming, it didn't hurt any less.

"I'd _known_." They were silent. "I'd prepared for the longest to try and stop it. I sent children who were going to be sent to die to better, peaceful worlds. I made an AI capable of crippling that bastard's ships. I went to every world I could think of, trying to find a way for our race to _survive_. I would come back having learned _nothing_. And the day of? Bardock and Gine saw it fit to drug me and send me off world in _my own damn ship_. The irony."

Silence. Shocked, pregnant silence. I didn't raise my voice, I didn't get angry. It was a deadly, venomous, controlled calm in my voice. "All of that, and I was just as _useless_ in that moment, if not more, than you were. So _yeah_ , my overwhelming power? The one that you guys would be so proud to have? The one I should be flaunting and making all of the weakling around me obey me, revere me, serve me? It didn't do _shit_ to protect the _one thing_ I needed it to."

I took a breath, and looked them both in the eye. "I have to get stronger. _We_ have to get stronger. Strong enough that _no one_ can take _anything_ from us _ever_ again." My eyes gave off that eerie glow. "This goal, it will be a hard one to achieve. It will take a long time, and there will be times when we _lose_. But as long as we have each other, and the allies we make along the way," I looked towards Gohan, who'd been listening with a serious expression on his face, "That goal is still _achievable_."

At that, they didn't know what to say. They didn't need to say anything. There was no use holding on to something that was gone. The only thing they needed to do was get stronger. 

But their battle strength wasn't the only thing they needed to improve.

Vega could see it as her eyes continued to look upon them with their eerie glow. Each and every one of them had the potential to be something great. But it took more than just power to achieve this. Vega wasn't sure what this needed piece of the puzzle was, but she knew that the journey to achieve this power she knew was in all of them...

It would start _here_ , on this planet. On this planet, they would get stronger. And one day, they'd come face to face with destiny, and they'd have the power beat the shit out of it.


	13. A Little About How This Book Will Proceed

Hello dear reader! I am Jenna. I just wanted to give you a heads up about this story. There will be characters you know, characters you don't, and the ENTIRE plot line will follow a different flow. You can think of it as an alternate timeline! So even though the main character of this book will face similar enemies as in the original story, it will not follow the original plot line at all. 

I hope you enjoy it and have enjoyed it so far!

Your Author

-Jenna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope to update this soon

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to update this soon.


End file.
